La vraie histoire du Petit Chaperon Rouge
by Gim'Nain
Summary: Voici la vraie histoire du petit chaperon rouge, c'est un cadeau de ma part pour mon anni. Sinon pour la catégorie, j'ai pas trouver où mettre alors j'ai mis là sans savoir ce que voulait dire Misc, Book Crossovers


Auteur: Gim'Nain

Titre: La vraie histoire du Petit Chaperon Rouge

Note: Toute cette histoire repose sur le fait qu'un chaperon peu aussi être le vêtement rouge à capuche que porte la gamine de l'histoire, dans le dico j'ai pas trouver cette définition du chaperon mais sur le net oui... bon après je peux me tromper, mais pas grave j'asume.

Note bis: Ce texte est mon cadeau à vous pour mon anniversaire, logique hein? Vu que je faîtes mes 18 ans, que je deviens adulte, je vous raconte un conte pour enfant, logique non? Lol bonne journée.

* * *

Voici la vraie histoire du Petit Chaperon Rouge... oui la vraie histoire, pas celle que l'on raconte à tous les petits enfants, pas ce gros mensonge inventé par des chiens de capitalistes voulant juste vendre de stupides bouquins pour braillards… non moi je vais vous conter la vraie histoire, oui l'histoire du Petit Chaperon Rouge, oui ce morceau de tissus que certaines braillardes de gamine mettent pour aller porter des produits trop riches en graisses et en mauvais cholestérol à leurs grands-mères pleines d'arthrose. Et pis zut ! Je vais pas vous la raconter cette histoire, je vais laisser ce fameux Petit Chaperon Rouge vous la racontez, moi c'est mon anniversaire et j'ai mieux à faire…

« Merci de me laisser enfin la parole, dit un morceau de tissus rouge ressemblant beaucoup à un chaperon, je m'en vais vous conter mon histoire, je sais que vous la connaissez déjà, mais celle que vous connaissez a été trop romancée pour des petits idiots de mômes et en plus ne m'a pas donné de rôle à ma hauteur.

Il était une fois (ndpcr (Note Du Petit Chaperon Rouge) hé oui ça reste quand même un conte) dans un petit village d'à peine trente-deux habitants (ndpcr ils étaient encore soixante-quatre une année avant, mais la peste venait de passer, suivit d'une grande famine), dont une petite fille et sa maman (ndpcr ben ouais le père à été emporter par la peste, et le petit frère est mort de faim). Un jour (ndpcr vous avez vu ça se passe toujours « un jour » comme par hasard) la maman dit :

« Gertrude il faudrait que tu amène ce pot de confiture aux pruneaux, ce gâteau aux pruneaux et ce sirop de pruneau à ta grand-maman qui vit de l'autre côté de la forêt. » (hé oui ils cultivaient les pruneaux, ce qui en période de famine n'était pas génial… demander au petit frère si il en a pas chier des pruneaux… désolé je m'égare).

« Oui maman, je met juste mon Petit Chaperon Rouge et j'y vais de ce pas. »

Et me voilà enfin dans l'histoire, alors après m'avoir mis et avoir pris le joli panier en osier plein d'aliments à base de pruneaux la petite Gertrude s'apprêtait à partir quand sa mère lui dit :

« Fait bien attention Gertrude, ne cause pas aux inconnus, fait attention aux méchants animaux et ne fait pas tes besoins partout. »

« Oui maman ».

Puis la gamine partit, en chantonnant un air débile :

« _Laisse-moi zoom zoom zang _

_Dans ta Benz Benz Benz _

_Gal' quand tu pointes ton bumpa _

_Ca m'rend dingue dingue dingue _

_Lord Kossity _

_Gal' t'es sexy, viens voir Kossity _

_Original recordman dans la ville de Paris _

_Gal t'es jolie, dans ton Versace _

_Viens t'amuser avec un DJ top celebrity _

_Wine, bouge ! carré sur le groove _

_J'aime les gal' surtout quand les gal' move _

_Move up, move up _

_Rough, comme une louve _

_Bouge ton corps de la tête aux pieds _

_Et là j'approuve _

_Move up… »_

Une chanson vraiment débile (ndpcr pour ceux qui n'aurait pas reconnu c'est un morceau de NTM). Je vous jure cette gamine me tapait sur le système avec ses chansons débiles. Mais en parlant de Gertrude laisser moi vous faire une petite description d'elle. Elle a environ neuf ans, elle est blonde, fait à peine un mètre pour septante petit kilos, elle aime écouté du rap, la phrase la plus intelligente qu'elle ait jamais dit fut « Je suis une fille » et encore à mon humble avis ça reste à prouver.

Bon pendant qu'elle chantait et que moi je vous parlais d'elle, elle était enfin entré dans les bois, s'était sombre et inquiétant, un lieu qui n'était vraiment pas pour les petits enfants (ndpcr bon ok moi aussi je romance un peu, en fait il faisait beau, le bois était clair et il y avait des oiseaux qui chantaient, mais bon admettez que ça fait moins style).

Et là au détour du chemin, on rencontra (ndpcr ouais « on » c'est-à-dire moi et la braillarde) un loup. Il était plutôt grand, beau, fort, assez séduisant et avec un air quand même pas mal malsain, il y avait aussi plus loin quelques bûcherons qui coupaient du bois. Le loup voyant Gertrude lui dit avec un air affamé :

« Mais où vas-tu petites ? »

Et cette abrutie de gamine, ne sachant pas que les loups c'est dangereux, que si il n'y avait pas eu les bûcherons au loin elle se serait déjà fait bouffer et n'écoutant pas ce que sa mère lui avait dit, répondit :

« Je vais chez ma grand-mère qui vit de l'autre côté de ces bois. »

Bordel quelle cruche, je vous jure si j'avais pu parler je l'aurait envoyer balader ce loup et j'aurais remit à sa place cette imbécile de gamine. Mais bon je ne peux pas parler alors tant pis…

« Très bien, bonne journée petite. » dit le loup en s'en allant avec un air malsain dans le regard, il regardait surtout les bourlets de Gertrude, faut dire qu'avec des bourlets pareil elle aurait pu nourrir un régiment de loups affamés.

Et Gertrude continua en chantant une autre chanson débile. Bon après avoir fait les trois quarts du répertoire de NTM et d'Eminem elle arriva enfin devant chez sa grand-mère (ndpcr ouf… enfin, je croyais devenir fou).

Elle frappa à la porte et une voix se fit entendre de l'autre côté, voix qui était très bizarre pour une grand-mère :

« Qui c'est ? »

« C'est Gertrude grand-mère. »

« Entre. Pour entrer prend le trousseau de clef que j'ai glisser sous le paillasson et déverrouille les cinq verrous, les trois cadenas et ouvre la porte. »

Et Gertrude s'exécuta, lorsqu'elle fut enfin entrer, elle vit que sa grand-mère était au lit. Cette dernière dit :

« Je suis un peu malade, approche toi un peu. »

Gertrude s'approcha, personnellement je n'avais jamais vu sa grand-mère, mais soit cette gamine était vraiment aveugle pour ne pas voir que c'était un loup, soit sa grand-mère devait être vachement moche.

« Je t'ai apporté un pot de confiture aux pruneaux, un gâteau aux pruneaux et un sirop de pruneau grand-mère. » dit Gertrude.

« Oh… comme c'est…euh…gentil… je suis sûre que ça m'aidera à guérir de ma grippe intestinale… »

Gertrude avait poser le tout sur la table de chevet de sa grand-mère… enfin du loup, et moi qui ne pouvais rien dire, voyais le regard affamé de ce loup, j'étais juste entrain de prier pour que si il bouffait Gertrude il ait la décence de ne pas m'avaler avec, c'est vrai quoi je sortais du pressing, je n'avais pas envie d'être tout sali de salive. Gertrude observant sa grand-mère lui demanda :

« Grand-mère, pourquoi avez-vous un si grand nez ? »

La vache, elle est vraiment conne cette gamine.

« C'est pour mieux sentir l'odeur de la vian… euh non mieux sentir l'odeur des roses, ma chérie. »

« Pourquoi avez-vous de si grandes jambes ? »

« C'est pour mieux courir après les filles… euh après… après… le… vent, ma chérie »

« Pourquoi avez-vous de si grands yeux ? »

« C'est pour mieux mater… regarder les jolis paysages, ma chérie. »

« Pourquoi avez –vous tant de poils ? »

Non mais elle le fait exprès cette cruche…

« C'est parce que… j'ai pas pu aller m'acheter… de crème à épiler, ma chérie. »

« Pourquoi avez-vous une queue ? »

« C'est… compliqué… tu comprendra quand tu seras plus grandes, ma chérie. »

« Pourquoi avez-vous de si grandes dents ? »

« C'est pour mieux te manger, ma chérie. »

« Ah… » dit-elle toute ébahie.

Et là il se passa ce qu'il devait se passer, le loup se jeta sur elle et la dévora. Bon il l'attrapa par une jambe elle lui bouffa la cuisse, Gertrude comprenant ce qui se passait et ayant très mal se débattit et il se produisit un miracle, en se débattant elle me fit voler au loin, si bien que quand le loup lui avala l'autre jambe et commença à l'éventrer, moi j'étais déjà loin et ne risquait plus de me faire salir. Après lui avoir sortit les tripes et les avoir avalés comme des spaghettis, il lui trancha enfin la gorge pour qu'elle arrête de gémir comme une truie.

Et c'est ainsi que ce termine enfin cette histoire pleine de sang et d'émotion. »

Clap clap clap… merci Petit Chaperon Rouge. J'ai vraiment adoré cette histoire, surtout la fin. Pas vous ?

* * *

J'aurais sans doute pu faire plus long, mais voilà.

J'espère que ça vous aura plut, laissez moi une review avant de partir, merci d'avance.


End file.
